Se lo diré ONESHOT
by kotegermanotta
Summary: Quinn le cuenta a su amiga lo que le paso el día anterior.. solo lean es el primero que hago :c


AShhhhhhhhhhhhh nose como empesar estoo

Santana: Dale Quinn solo empiesa por el principio cuando empesastea hablar con el enano

Quinn: No le dgas asi se llama Rachel, Rachel Babra Berry

S: Enserio Quinn estas cambiada cuando dejo de ser manhands para ser "Rachel Barbra berry" *dijo con los ojos hacia arriba*

Q: tienes que prometerme que cuando termine no me vas a gritar o golpear

S: desde cuando tanto misterio solo a pasado un dia no creo que sea para tanto

Q: te acuerdas que ayer me dejaste SOLA y no tenia con quien irme

S: eres una sentida ya te explique Brittany me llamo y bueno tu sabes *Haciendo gestos con las manos*

Q:no quiero saber tus historias sexuales.. ya en lo que ivaa estaba SOLA caminando por afuera del colegio cuando aparecio

*FLASHBACK*

Raachel: Quinn y eso que estas sola? donde esta santana o britt?

Q: que te importa enano

R: ashh nose ni por que te hable solo queria ser amable y acompañarte dijiste una vez q eramos algo asi como amigas

Q: (es verdad en tercer año dije eso, esta bien le dare una oportunidad que puede salir mal ademas de querer golpearla o_o) bueno perdon RAchel puedes acompañarme

R:Que bienn *aparte no tengo nada que hacer ya que no traje las llaves :c*dijo en susurro pero la rubia alcanso a escuchar

Q:asi que quieres hablar conmigo solo por que no puedes entrar a tu casa? eres un asco berry Adiós *encima quiere hablarme para que la entretenga cree que soy su payaso o que *

R:QUINN ESPERA *gritaba corriendo detrás de ella* No es asi, no quiero hablar solo por eso mira te dire la verdad yo estaba lista para caminar hacia el centro comercial o algo para ganar tiempo en lo que llegan mis padres y tu apareciste sola y me pareció una buena idea acercarme ya que nunca hablamos perdóname si te moleste sera mejor que me valla *dijo triste la morena mientras se iba)

Q:berry detente esa bien reaccione mal, mi culpa, vamos al centro comercial

R: Enserio Quinn tu y yo juntas? bueno no juntas por q no somos pareja ni amigas pero estaremos una al lado de la otra paseando nose si me explico pero...

Q: Para antes que cambie de opinión

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

S: Pareja enserio ? que hiciste supongo que la dejaste tirada ahí

Q: Como crees no soy tan mala aunque lo de pareja si fue raro ahora que lo pienso

S:entonces acompañaste a la enan.. perdón RACHEL *girando los ojos por la mirada de la rubia hacia ella* pero Quinn eso ademas de aburrido no tiene nada de raro tanto misterio para decirme esto?

Q: aun no termino Santana después todo empeso a ponerse un poco incomodo

*FLASHBACK*

Despues de caminar y recorrer varias tiendas fueron a comer un helado ya que estaban cansadas por culpa de rachel que quiso ver cada una de las tiendas arrastrando a quinn con ella

Q:no se por que tienes que entrar a todos lados enserio Rachel a una muebleria? hasta la jugueteria? para que quieres entrar ahí si no compraras nada?

R:nose quin solo queria ver todo perdon *lo dijo en tono molesto ya que le habia sonado mal lo dicho por Quin* mejor cambiemos de tema

Q:ok.. como es que no estan con frankes.. Finn *dijo esto por la mirada de la morena* lo siento paso mucho con Santana

R: puedo ser sincera contigo se que no eres mi amiga pero no le puedo contar esto a nadie*quinn la miro diciéndole que continue*.. siento que ya no es lo mismo no siento interés de el hacia mi, nos vemos solo en el colegio y casi ni me llama nose si hice algo mal o quiza no soy lo suficiente

Q: Detente ahí rachel tu eres una excelente persona algo gritona, mandona , infantil ..

R:ya entendí quinn aun no le veo lo bueno a eso *dijo molesta morena *

Q: pero eres soñadora luchas por lo que quieres y a quienes quieres tienes un tremendo corazon lo has demostrado conmigo hablándome después de todo lo que hice cualquier persona estaría feliz de estar contigo

R: Cualquieras menos quien yo quiero *dijo esto la morena con tono triste *

Q: rachel? me estas diciendo que te gusta alguien mas? no entiendo

R:olvidalo quinn es algo que nunca pasara

Q: Mira rachel no somos amigas pero te ayudare en lo que pueda para que estés con esa persona es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

R: no quinn enserio no tienes que hacerlo *se veia nerviosa*

Q: vamos a mi casa te presto algo de ropa y te ayudo en lo que pueda (por que ago esto desde cuando tan amiga de berry?)

R:*luego de pensarlo un momento por fin hablo* Esta bien vamos

-EN la casa de quinn (exactamente sentadas en la cama de quinn)

Q:ya estas maquillada y vestida ahora piensa que soy esa persona que le dirías

R:no puedoo contigo mirandome asi me siento cohibida

Q:no te dire nada solo piensa en que decir si dices alguna estupides te lo are saber jajaja

R:quinnnnn ahora menos quiero *la rubia la miro seriamente* ok ya lo are pero ninguna risa o comentario hasta que termine*la rubia asintio* Hola...mmm..."Ross" hace algun tiempo que..

Q: Roos? el del equipo de futbol? es un tonto no puedo creer que te guste el

R:no se llama asi no quiero que sepas como se llama y pensé en Ross Lynch acabo de ver su nueva película

Q: jajajaja ok "Ross"*haciendo con los dedos* tu continua

R: hace un tiempo me di cuenta de que me gustas y mucho nose si es que alguna ves pensaste en mi de otra manera que no fuera de amistad o burla*dijo esto en susurro*

Q ( le gusta alguien que se burla de ella? berry no aprende pero no le diré nada haber que tanto le ve a ese "Ross"

R : pero yo veo en ti lo que nadie mas ve *mirando a los ojos de la rubia* yo se los problemas que pasaste,se cuando estas triste, feliz, o necesitas un abraso y yo puedo ser quien este ahí apoyándote *le toma las manos a la rubia* me encantaría poder mostrarte como soy y lo bien que podemos estar,por que si estamos juntas nadie nos va a poder detener te are la mujer mas feliz solo dame una oportunidad *acercándose a quinn*

Q: (se me esta declarando? se ve tan linda *-* ¿linda? concéntrate fabray esas locaa o que ? pero dijo juntas y dijo te are la mujer mas feliz es claramente una declaración :o

En ese momento sus labios se juntaron dandose un beso que empezó tierno pero pronto se volvió mas salvaje quinn encima de rachel mientras esta rodeaba su cuello con los brazos atraiéndola mas cerca cuando derrepente

Q:(MIERDA QUE PASO QUE HICE ? )rachel que significa esto te gusto?

R:SI quinn siempre me has gustado dime que persona en su sano juicio segiria hablandote luego de todo lo que emos pasado se que debes estar confunfida en este momento pero dime algo porfavor

Q:Sera mejor que hablemos mañana adios

RAchel con lagrimas en los ojos abandono la casa de la rubia

*FIN FLASHBACK*

S:QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? COMO QUE LA BESASTE QUINN ? QUIEN ERES Y QUE HICISTE CON MI AMIGA

Q: ya santana tranquilizate yo nose que hacer

S: QUE ME TRANQUILICE QUINN ACABAS DE BESAR A RACHEL LA ENANA MAN HANDS RUPAUL LA HOBBIT *callo derrepente* no sabes que hacer? quinn dime la verdad por favor te gusta rachel? te gusto el beso?

Q:No lo se santana creoo.. creo que si

S: OMFG!

Q: Podrías callarte no me ayudas *empezando a llorar*

S:quinn por favor no llores mira se que es raro e pasado por lo mismo no es fácil aceptar algo asii pero si te gusta ¿por que no intentarlo? solo dile lo que sientas tus dudas no estas dando un si a un matrimonio estas conociendo a alguien que si no resulta porlomenos lo intentaste

Q: Tienes razón gracias amiga nose que aria sin ti *abrasándola* le diré lo que siento y ojala acepte

S:SI no acepta es una estúpida fabray ahora anda que conociéndola esta en el auditorio

Q gracias de nuevo amiga SE LO DIRE deséame suerte.

-FIN-


End file.
